There are a number of know food and beverage containers in the art. For example, food containers such as “lunch boxes” are available are commonly available in a box or bag shape. Some are formed of insulating materials for helping to keep the contents hot or cold, but such materials are expensive and not useful for single-use applications. Styrofoam and cardboard containers are commonly used for food storage, but do not provide good storage for both a bottled drink and a food item. Also, such prior food containers do not provide for a quick and easy way to check the contents without opening the container. In situations where large numbers of food containers are being packed, it can be very time consumer to open each container for inspection to determine whether the container includes all of the required contents.